Hurt
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Bagaimana kalau orang yang sangat Sara sayangi ternyata menyakitinya lebih dari yang diduga ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Miyuki Eto]


Ah, aku baru mampir ke sini…

Author baru, be gentle to me please ! :"

Kalau ceritaku ancur, maklum ya… (anak ingusan)

Hurt

Sara menatap monitor komputernya dengan wajah kesal sekaligus nafas yang tersenggal karena isak tangis,

Dia tengah membuka situs _Hell Communication_ yang hanya bisa di buka pada saat tengah malam,

Nama siapa yang ia tuliskan ?

**Flash Back…**

"Aku ingin kita putus…" Kata-kata dari Hanada membuat Sara tercengang saat mendengarnya,

"A, apa ?!" Ia sedikit berteriak,

"Aku ini sekarang sudah menjadi idola di Jepang ! Kamu harus mengerti, dong !"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kamu jadi idola ?"

"Aaah… Baka omae ! Mana mau aku berpacaran dengan gadis berwajah pas-pasan sepertimu ?!" Hanada menyentak, hati Sara seolah-olah tersayat oleh cutter saat itu,

"Aku… Aku tidak mau kita putus ! Kita sudah 2 tahun bersama dan kamu akan sia-siakan itu semua ?!"

PLAAAK !

Hanada menampar Sara sampai gadis malang itu tersungkur.

"Saat-saat bersamamu itu hal terburuk yang pernah aku lakukan !" Hanada memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauh dari Sara,

Meninggalkan Sara sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah sore hari itu.

**End Flash Back…**

Hanada memang seorang model yang tampan dan terkenal di Jepang, ia terkenal angkuh dan sombong di kalangan murid Seika Gakuen. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sara menjadi mantan pacarnya, ia mendapat penindasan dari geng cewek penggemar Hanada di sekolah. Saat Sara sedang berdiri di luar kelasnya, ia di hampiri oleh kakak kelasnya yang bernama Suzuki, dia juga salah satu penggemar berat Hanada.

"Hei, kau !" Bentak Suzuki kasar,

"Ada apa, senpai ?" Sara menatapnya dengan wajah datar,

"Rambut panjangmu itu menjijikan tahu !" Ia menarik rambut Sara yang sepanjang pinggang itu,

"A, aduuuh !" Sara kesakitan,

"Mantan pacar Hanada seperti ini ? Cih, memalukan sekali ! Kau mempermalukan Hanada !" Suzuki membentak lagi,

"Lepaskan akuuu !" Sara memberontak,

"Akan aku potong rambut coklat yang jelek ini !" Suzuki tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gunting dari saku roknya,

"Ja, jangaaan !"

CRESHH…

Helaian rambut Sara sekarang berjatuhan di lantai karena gunting Suzuki.

"Tidak tahu diri ! Kamu sok cantik sekali memanjangkan rambut !" Suzuki menyindirnya lagi,

"Huaaa… Rambutku… Hik, hiks…" Sara menangis mendapati rambutnya hanya tinggal sepanjang tengkuk,

PLAAK !

"Dasar cewek cengeng !" Suzuki menamparnya lalu pergi entah kemana,

"Tidak akan aku maafkan… TIDAK AKAAAN !" Desis Sara sambil terus menangis.

**Skip Time…**

"Sara, kenapa rambutmu ?!" Ibunya keheranan melihat Sara pulang dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda,

"Emmm… Ini ? Tadi aku tidak sengaja menggunting rambutku sedikit saat pelajaran seni rupa ! Jadi… Karena terlanjur, aku potong saja semuanya ! Lumayan, tata rambut baru…" Sara berbohong,

"Oooh… Tapi selama ini kamu tidak ingin memotong rambutmu, lho !"

"Ah, sudahlah okaa-san…" Sara menerobos masuk rumah,

Ia tidak ingin ibunya tahu tentang segala penindasan dan sakit yang ia rasakan,

Sara tidak ingin orangtuanya cemas, itu saja.

"Moshi-moshi ?" Ucap Sara setelah mengangkat handphone-nya yang berdering keras di atas meja belajar,

"Moshi-moshi, Sara !" Suara itu… Hanada ?

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku lagi ?!" Tanya Sara tanpa basa-basi,

"Aku hanya ingin berbaikan denganmu lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sara kali ini keheranan,

"Gomen nee, segala perbuatan dan perkataanku saat itu memang menyakitkan… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Suara Hanada terdengar lirih,

"Sou ? Aku tidak yakin…"

"Sara, jadilah pacarku lagi…"

"Apaaa ?!" Sara tersentak mendengar permintaan Hanada,

"Aku sadar setelah putus dari pacarku yang juga seorang idola, hanya kamu yang bisa mendampingiku…" Jelas Hanada,

"A, aku…" Jujur saja, Sara masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan terhadapnya,

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu sekarang juga…"

"Hanada, aku mendapat penindasan dari fans milikmu di sekolah… Kalau aku jadi pacarmu lagi, bisa-bisa aku lebih terluka…"

"Aku akan melindungimu !"

"Hontou ?"

"Ya, jadi apa jawabanmu ?"

"Baiklah, karena aku masih menyayangimu…"

**Skip Time…**

Sara hari ini akan kencan bersama dengan Hanada, ia menunggu cowok itu sejak tadi di depan sekolah tapi Hanada tidak juga muncul. Yang datang adalah geng cewek penggemarnya, kali ini mereka membawa cutter, gunting, dan pilox ? Untuk apa semua itu ?!

"Hei, cewek jelek !" Panggil Suzuki, dia tentu saja ikut,

"Senpai, jangan menindasku terus !" Sara kesal sekali,

"Oooh, kami hanya mengikuti perintah dari idola kita !"

"Hah ?!" Sara tercengang,

"Ma, maksudmu… Hanada ?" Lanjutnya,

"Ya, memang siapa lagi ?!"

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengannya ! Sekarang kami pacaran lagi !"

"Oh, ya ? Hanada baru saja meminta kami untuk melenyapkanmu !" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Suzuki menyayat pipi Sara dengan cutter,

"Kyaaa !" Sara menjerit kesakitan, anggota geng lain juga ikut menyiksanya sampai babak belur.

Sara mungkin saja hampir mati kalau ia tidak segera melarikan diri dari kawanan geng itu.

Ia langsung masuk ke rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya,

Mengunci diri di sana untuk beberapa saat sampai handphone-nya berdering lagi,

SMS dari Hanada…

"_Dasar baka ! Mana mau aku menjadi pacarmu lagi ?! Aku hanya bercanda saat itu, camkan ! Aku tidak ingin media massa tahu soal hubunganku yang dulu denganmu, aku harap kamu mati saat ini karena geng cewek yang setia padaku, SAYONARA !"_

Sara membanting handphone-nya,

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hanada sejahat dan setega itu padanya…

Beberapa hari lalu, Sara membicarakan gosip mengenai _Hell Communication _bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya,

Sekarang ia akan menguji kebenaran hilangnya orang-orang yang dibawa _Hell Girl _ke neraka…

Siapa nama yang akan ia tulis ?

Sara menyalakan komputernya pada tengah malam,

Situs _Hell Communication _sudah terbuka dimonitornya…

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Hanada… Tidaaak !" Ia menjerit dalam hati,

"Tapi… Kalau hanya Hanada, geng cewek itu pasti tetap menindasku lagi…"

Sara menangis, ia bingung mengenai nasibnya yang sangat buruk itu…

…

"_Kau memanggilku ?" Enma Ai, Hell Girl itu muncul dihadapannya,_

_Kemudian ia menyerahkan boneka jerami yang terlilit benang berwarna merah,_

_Sara tidak berkata apa-apa…_

_Ia hanya diam…_

…

Keesokan harinya…

"Hari ini Nishihara Sara tidak bersekolah…" Sahut Yamato-sensei didepan kelas,

"Sara kemana, sensei ?" Tanya salah satu murid,

"Dia menghilang, entahlah… Orangtua Sara sekarang sudah menyerahkan kasus kehilangan ini pada polisi…"

"Astaga…"

_Ternyata…_

_Sara menuliskan namanya sendiri…_

"_Daripada aku harus terus hidup dengan nasib seperti ini,_

_penindasan tiada akhir…_

_Lebih baik aku mati saja, aku lebih baik menghilang…_

_Gomen nee, Otou-san… Okaa-san…_

_Sayonara…"_

Maaf banget kalau jelek,

Soalnya belum biasa…

Sankyuu for reading, jaa ! :)


End file.
